south parknew girl
by swagcat4eva
Summary: this is my first story so dont diss.yes i have made alot a mistakes in my spelling. i also missed a few words out by accident.
1. kyle is in love

One Day when the boys where playing football Stan Said, "my cousin is coming to Town tomorrow and she will be staying here. "and then Cartman sarcastically said,"yey another whore is coming to town!,"mur murph .Kenny said(translation: I agree)."How can you say that? You have never met her!"Kyle shouted. "Well you'll be shocked tomorrow. "Stan said in certainty. So they all went home.

The next day in school.

Stan walked in with his cousin to where Kyle, Kenny and Cartman where standing."Hi."Said Stan,"hi." Said Kenny, Kyle and Cartman at the same time when they realized that there was a cute girl standing next to Stan. Kyle said, "Is this your new girlfriend or something.", "of course not she is my cousin, Paulina, the one I was talking about yesterday. "Stan said hoping that no one heard what Kyle said except them four. Kenny started flirting with Paulina which made Kyle really jealous."Like I said a whore!"Cartman shouted. Then the bell rang.

At first lesson.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student all the way from Poland her name is Paulina Marszalek so please be nice to her."Mr. Garrison said proudly. Half the class started laughing at her name. It obviously was Cartman's laughed so hard that milk came out from his nose. Kyle thought, "How mean can Cartman get, sieriously I mean Paulina is so cute and looks really intellectual too for a polish person. "So Mr. Garrison put Paulina in between Kyle and Stan.

At break.

Paulina has decided to stay away from Cartman and to make some new friends. She walked to Wendy and Bebe .Paulina asked if they could become her friends. They agreed. So they started talking about shoes. The boys were talking about a new game console when then they saw Kyle staring at the three girls talking to each other. Stan sat next to Kyle whilst Kenny and Cartman walked away. Then Stan questioned, "What's up dude I never saw you like that before?"so Kyle answerd,"well there's this cute I like and I can't ask her out because…because I'm not good at flirting." Stan thought for a moment then said," tell me who you like you can trust me and you know it." so Kyle said," it is Paulina your cousin I would do anything for her but I can't." then they saw Cartman beating up Paulina,"I can't even help her now."Kyle said sadly. Kyle thought to himself, "I can help her!" he ran as fast as he could. Then he pushed Cartman away from Paulina and starting slapping him. Then Cartman started slapping Kyle and to end the fight Cartman kicked Kyle in his balls. Kyle fell down to the ground." and that's how you win with a damn fucking Jew!"Cartman shouted proudly. And then Kyle whimperd,"you fatass at least stop bullying others." he obviously meant Paulina. Kenny was trying to flirt with Paulina but it didn't work. She was looking at the bruised Kyle letting out a tear. Then Stan and Wendy went to help Kyle get up. They took Kyle to the school nurse. Bebe went to Paulina and asked her," who would you rather date Craig, Kyle, Clyde or Cartman?"Then the bell rang.

After the last class (lunch)

Paulina ran to Bebe and Wendy to finally answer Bebe's question. Then Paulina saw Kenny trying to flirt with her again. She couldn't keep her secret anymore so she shouted at Kenny," stop it Kenny I fancy…."


	2. homework

Stop it Kenny I fancy Kyle not you!" Paulina shouted. Everyone was gob smacked. She was lucky that Kyle wasn't in the lunch area; instead he was still in the nurse office checking his bruises again. Paulina ran straight into the corridors, Stan followed her and Wendy after him. Then they met in a corner. Wendy whispered,"hi" to Stan then Paulina knew that Stan was about to puke so he ran to the boys toilets. Paulina and Wendy where alone, "don't worry I had much worse things happen to me." Wendy said quietly trying to make Paulina smile which is what, she has done. "What about you and Stan, I mean the last time he visited me before I moved down here he said that he still loves you." Paulina said remembering. After the puking situation Stan walked towards them. Then they heard the bell ring.

In class

"why is everyone talking about me?" Kyle asked, "It's a long story." Paulina answered. Paulina was so stressed out after what happened in the lunch area that she has gone pale. Nearly at the end of the lesson Mr. Garrison grinned and said," ok children your homework is to find out 3 facts about Jacquie Wilson will put you in partners. Kyle you go with Paulina." Kyle fainted from the shock but after five minutes he woke up. Then Mr. Garrison dismissed the class.

At Kyle's house.

"Mum would you mind if someone would come to do homework with me." Kyle asked his mum from upstairs. So his mum said, "On one condition you won't mess around too much. An hour later someone knocked at the door. It was Paulina. When Kyle opened the door, he blushed and let Paulina inside. While both of then started on their homework Kyle decides to play the radio. When he pressed the play button the radio boomed across the room with the song 'I cry' by FLO RIDA. As the chorus began the pair started singing along.

I know  
Caught up in the middle  
I cry, just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no  
Gave up on the riddle  
I cry, just a little  
When I think of letting go

As the song came to the end they finished their homework and fell fast asleep… when Kyle's mum came to see what was going on. When she saw Kyle and Paulina asleep she decided to let her stay.

The next day.

"Beep beep" an alarm went on as Paulina woke up she whispered to herself,"ahhh where the fuck am I! Oh it's just Kyle's house."Paulina opened a window in Kyle's room and jumped onto a tree then she got of the tree and ran home. She needed to live with her auntie and uncle because her parents died. So she practically lived with Stan. Paulina didn't wake up Kyle because it was the weekend. The last thing she thought about was what is she going to say to her auntie and uncle…..


	3. text me

When Paulina got home, she went upstairs without even saying good morning. She practically ignored Stan's parents. Paulina went to her bedroom. She had to live with Stan now because her real parents died so she had nowhere else to go obviously only she and Stan's parents knew that."Paulina where have you been all night?" randy questioned. Paulina could not lie so she said," well I have been at Kyle's house doing my homework cause I didn't understand it much and then I fell asleep." She lied a bit about that one but she didn't really care that much anymore. Randy walked away." you received a message from Kyle." Stan said as he approached Paulina. Paulina was shocked as she thought," well why is Stan reading my messages and how does Kyle know my phone number." Paulina grabbed the phone and thrown Stan out from her room. Then she started reading the message that said:

Hi Paulina, Kyle here.

I hope u lik the song I sent u

.my mum said that if u lik u can come to my sleepover tonight.

Stan, Bebe, Wendy and Kenny will be there.

Hope you will be able to come.

Text me back plz see ya later. KB

Paulina decided to listen to the song Kyle sent her before she went to ask to go to the sleepover. It was the song they listened to when they were doing their homework. It went like that:

I know caught up in the middle I cry just a little when I think of letting go. Oh no gave up on the riddle I cry just a little when I think of letting go.

Paulina ran downstairs as fast as she could then asked randy in the sweetest ,"please uncle let me go to Kyle's sleepover tonight I will behave and well Stan is going so wouldn't he look after me there." Randy agreed. So she ran upstairs and started writing on her phone:

Dear Kyle, I am allowed to go to ur sleepover. I can't wait. And ya thnx 4 the song. See u at the sleepover. XX Paulina.

After an hour Paulina was ready to go. She and Stan jumped in the car and away they went.


	4. sleepover

**Authors note: this chapter has been produced by my sister and edited by me.  
this chapter is wrote differently.**

…..finally they arrived. Bebe, Wendy, Kenny and obviously Kyle were already there. Randy went straight for the door as Stan and Paulina looked through the window. Stan felt a bit weird since he brought his teddy bears pajama instead of his T&P pajama. Then they went in. Randy left them. Kyle's parents were asleep so they really didn't know that Kyle is having a sleepover. Bebe said," let's play truth or dare to get the sleepover started." Everyone smiled except Paulina because she didn't really know what the game was about. Bebe explained everything to Paulina and they began.

Bebe: ok I'll start. Kenny truth or dare  
Kenny: (muffled) dare.  
Bebe: I dare you to suck your toe.  
Kenny: (muffled) ok.

He took his shoe of and then said

Kenny: (muffled) ok now that done Kyle truth or dare.  
Kyle: truth  
Kenny: (muffled) did you ever put your knickers on upside down and wore them like that for the full day.  
Kyle: NO  
Kyle: Stan truth or dare  
Stan: I don't want a go yet I'll pick someone else. Bebe truth or dare.  
Bebe: dare  
Stan: I dare you to pretend to be Mr. Garrison.

Bebe started to put some stuff around her body as she said.

Bebe: hi I am Mr. garrison and I love kissing monkeys (she started to kiss a monkey mascot)  
(laughter)  
Bebe: well now it's my turn I pick Paulina. Truth or dare.  
Paulina: truth  
Bebe: do you fancy Kyle

Kyle punched Bebe lightly on the shoulder. Everyone except Kyle knew the answer. "Yes "Paulina whispered but unfortunately Kyle could hear. Paulina ran out of the room as Bebe smirked a little." Look what you have done!" Kyle shouted hoping that his parents wouldn't wake up. Kyle left the room to follow Paulina. Stan was the only one who knew Kyle's secret so he decided to tell it to the rest of the group.

Bebe: oops I didn't mean that to happen.  
Stan: we'll find a way to help them.  
Bebe: should we continue without them two for now.  
Stan: ok  
Bebe: who do you want to ask then  
Stan: w…..w..Wendy truth or dare

Wendy: okay…um….truth!(Wendy began feeling a bit scared as Bebe was around.)

But before Stan could say anything Bebe quickly came up with a question "do you still fancy Stan?"


	5. Lovers

In Kyle's corridors.

Kyle ran into Paulina and then they kissed by accident. Paulina backed of a little and then started kissing him but this time on purpose. It was true love. Back in Kyle's room….

Wendy: well …um…..how about we have a cup of some hot chocolate shall we.  
Bebe: don't try to change the subject Wendy.

Then Kyle walks in with Paulina holding hands.

Bebe: looks like we found ourselves a new couple have we  
Paulina: Yes what is wrong with me and Kyle going out?  
Bebe: well anyway Wendy do you still like Stan?

Wendy looked into Stan's perfect blue eyes and shouted, "Well yes I do like him and if you don't like that then go and fuck a tree!" Everyone stared at her weirdly except Stan who looked as if he was in heaven.

Kenny: (muffled) Can we continue with the game please!  
Wendy: ok whatever

well there was only one couple to get together. But do they or don't they like each over? Do you know who it is? …

**Author's notes: 25% of this was made by mizookie101. 25% of this was made by my sister and 50% was made by me. I don't think there will be a next chapter for this story but I'm thinking.**


End file.
